Monarch of Death Rave
Monarch of Death Rave is a 6-track EP released under Rotteen. Track listing # Terrible Time at Sanctuary (3:56) (Prog Death Rave) # OHHH NOOO! (4:25) (Error Breaks) # Dark Pyramid FM (3:36) (AM / FM Beats) # Crane's Rage (4:34) (Nu-Old Gabba) # MiKU iS STiLL ALiVE! (4:44) (Rave Revival) # Planet Belligerence (4:37) (Alien Techno) # MiKU iS STiLL ALiVE! (DJ ver.) (5:42) # OHHH NOOO! (DJ ver.) (5:24) # DJ Snaggletoof - Death Rave Megamix (24:54) Release notes Bandcamp AUDIO: '' ''T1 add'l bass sequencing by Darius Halley T2, T8 add'l sequencing by Emoticon T5, T7 originally by Azrael-II T9 mixed by DJ Snaggletoof Recorded & engineered at Halley Labs, JUL-SEP 2016 Mastered by Darius Halley @ Halley Labs, SEP 2016 VISUAL: Illustration work by recobox @ furaffinity.net/user/recobox Design & video by Ren Queenston Newsletter It's finally here! 6 tracks of completely batty, kind of anxious, wickedly manic rave madness! Includes 2 extended DJ edit tracks and a nonstop album mix by DJ SNAGGLETOOF. You can get it RIGHT HERE or through the wild promo video above. You can also pick up this wicked shirt line from the HALLEY LABS apparel shop if you want to support recobox, the artist responsible for the illustration and character design work on this awesome project. '' ''This one has been quite a while coming and I couldn't be happier with how it turned out. Thank you for your continued support. Keep an eye out for an exciting announcement tomorrow. Trivia * The abbreviation of the album title spelled backwards is RDM, Rotteen's initials. * The epilepsy notice at the beginning of the trailer is a reference to Sony Wonder's FBI warning. * The additional characters on the cover are, from left-to-right and top-to-bottom: Tweesee, Azrael, Happy, Thunder, Ren, and B. Happy, Thunder, and B were created specifically for the cover. https://www.reddit.com/r/lapfoxtrax/comments/51ca6a/monarch_of_the_death_rave/d7b3qze * MiKU iS STiLL ALiVE! is named after James Brown Is Still Alive, an answer track to James Brown Is Dead. https://www.reddit.com/r/lapfoxtrax/comments/521gha/who_is_miku/d7h6tnd * MiKU iS STiLL ALiVE! is sampled and heavily based on Lovelife - Hold Me (DJ Tizers Scratch To The Maximum) from Happy Rave 5 * The design and font of the final logo is a reference to the musical festival Thunderdome. * The vocals used in Planet Belligerence are taken from The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers. * On Ren's BMS FILES page, an alternate mix of Planet Belligerence is credited to B. http://heckscaper.com/bms/ Trailer Physical release Modr cd 1.jpg Modr cd 2.jpg Modr cd 3.jpg Modr cd 4.jpg Gallery Monarch_of_death_rave_alt.png|Alternate cover Monarch of Death Rave logo.png|Early, unused logo Monarch of death rave shirt 2.jpg|Shirt design Monarch of death rave shirt 1.jpg|Shirt design Monarch of death rave shirt 4.jpg|Shirt design Monarch of death rave shirt 3.jpg|Shirt design External links * Album trailer * Shirt (T + H) * Shirt (A + T) * Shirt (R + B) * Shirt (Rotteen) * Resources References Navigation Category:2016 releases Category:EPs Category:Releases under Rotteen Category:Halley Labs era releases Category:Releases